One punch, two punches
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Oneshot. Legolas/Reader. You are being given a lesson on self defence by the Prince of Mirkwood, and despite his overinflated ego, you appear to be getting a bit distracted... and it's not just the exercise that is making you feel out-of-breath... Rated for language :)


Another one-shot for everybody. Prepare for an excess of fluff. Legolas is teaching you self-defence, and you can't help but get a bit distracted...

Legolas stood in front of you, knees slightly bent and feet elbow-width apart, looking at you intently.

"You know," he said standing up and seeing the panicked look on your face, "We, we don't have to do this today…"

"No." you responded forcefully, dropping your sword to the ground and copying Legolas' stance, "I can't keep putting this off. I'm not always going to have a sword to defend myself with."

Legolas silently nodded and took up his stance once more. His left leg was slightly in front of his right, and his hands, balled into fists, were held in front of his face.

"This is a typical guard stance," he explained, as you tried to get into position, "From here, you can easily block punches and kicks. Come a bit closer…"

You moved forwards and stood right in front of him, trying to avoid his intense gaze. You didn't think that he was doing it to purposely creep you out, elves were just very intense creatures.

"Punch me," he ordered.

Your eyebrow rose. Punch him? Now?

"You won't hurt me." he assured you, and you cautiously threw a very weak punch in his direction.

He sighed, "Punch me," he repeated, "As hard as you can. You're not even trying."

Well excuse me? Not even trying?

'I'll show him not even trying' you thought, as you threw a hard right hook straight at his nose.

He easily blocked it with his elbow, then instantly went to grab around your waist and turn his body, unbalancing you and causing you to fall ungracefully and painfully to the floor.

"Son of a bitch," you mumbled, standing up and rubbing your sore hip.

Turning to Legolas, you asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That," he replied calmly, "Was what I call a 'hip throw'. You aren't particularly heavy, but it's very useful when you're trying to use your opponent's weight against them."

You stood before him again, breathing heavily. OK, so the elf could fight pretty well…

"This," said Legolas, "is how to block a punch,"

He very slowly brought his clenched fist up to your face, and with his other hand, guided your arm up to block it.

"Ok, let's try a bit harder," he urged, and his punches kept coming, mostly being blocked by you, but occasionally hitting their mark.

You could taste blood in your mouth and your ears were ringing, but you didn't care. You were getting the hang of this.

Suddenly, Legolas threw a particularly hard punch, which you blocked with your forearm, then stepped in towards your body, putting a firm hand on your waist and propelling you over his torso, throwing you roughly to the ground. You landed on your back, and let out a muffled 'oof' as you felt the wind leave your body. As soon as you were down, you tried instantly to get back up, but you were to slow.

Legolas, seeing that you were incapacitated, quickly straddled your hips and held your arms tightly above your head, rendering you unable to move.

You were siddenly all too aware of his proximity to you, and you could feel the warmth from his body, along with a strong woody smell that filled your nostrils, which you had to admit, posed a bit of a distraction.

You wriggled and bucked, trying to get out of his tight grip, but to no avail, and eventually you gave up, slumping back on the ground, panting.

"Show off," you managed to say through gaps and breaths.

Legolas merely smiled smugly and gracefully rolled off you, leaving you lying on the floor, dew seeping into your tunic and cooling your sweaty back. He held out a hand to you, and you gratefully grasped it, allowing yourself to be pulled up.

"That was good," said Legolas, slightly out of breath and flushed, though from the exercise or the close contact you had no idea.

"Good?" you spluttered, bending over and taking in heaving breaths, "That was insane…"

Legolas smiled at you, his eyes twinkling. A glance at the position of the sun in the sky told you that you had been sparring for at least two hours. Time flies when you're getting beaten to a pulp, huh?

"That's the idea," he replied, patting your aching shoulder, "Same time tomorrow?"

You grinned at him, standing up straight again, finally recovered, "Obviously."

He let out a chuckle, and you both walked back into the forest. You were limping on one leg, but Legolas appeared to have a certain spring in his step….


End file.
